1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a motor of an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a motor of an electric vehicle, which can guarantee high reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles, which have been developed in line with the introduction of internal combustion engines, are considered as the things of necessity, but have various problems associated with environment and energy. As part of the efforts to address the problems of fossil fuel-powered automobiles, electric vehicles, which use electric motors for propulsion, and hybrid vehicles, which combine internal combustion engines and electric motors, have been developed, and various attempts have been made to improve the performance of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, which use batteries and motors as the sources of power.